characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bass.EXE
Bass.EXE '''(Also Known As '''Forte.EXE) is a NetNavi of the Megaman Battle Network Series. Background Created by Dr. Cossack as a SciLab's project to produce a new generation of independent NetNavis that won't need an operation system to function at the net, Bass was installed with a special program known as "Get Ability". A power that allows him to delete any viruses and NetNavis. However, a series of disruptions and errors began to corrupt the net, caused by Alpha, but the SciLab team blamed on Bass for causing this and was hunted down by an elite force of NetNavis to delete Bass.EXE from existence. Though Bass.EXE survived the attack, he clung onto his life. Overtime Bass gained power from the deleted data of viruses and also Navis to become of the most powerful NetNavi. The SciLab then attacked Bass.EXE, leaving him with a glowing scar along in his emblem growing his hatred of humans. Powers & Abilities *'Godly Strength, Speed & Durability: '''Bass.EXE was designed as a powerful netnavi as his stats are extremely powerful. Strong enough to create shockweaves with just his punches, can move at FLT speeds and can even show no pain when his arm was cutted in half. *'Regeneration: He can regenerate his arm after being cut in half. *'Energy Manipulation: '''Bass can generate energy blasts and giant lasrers big enough that not even Nebula Grey can absorb. *'Levitation: 'Bass.EXE can float. *'Forcefield Generation: barriers'Bass can create forcefields strong enough to block Graviton missiles. *'Telekinesis * 'Get Ability: '''Like the original Bass, he can absorb the opponent's abilities when they were defeated like Cybeasts, Alpha, Gospel etc.. * '''Giga Freeze: '''Despite not being used in game, any NetNavis (Including MegaMan.EXE) get any near, they get frozen. * '''Explosion: '''Considered to be Bass's classic charged attack, forewarned by his glowing hands. It shoots over a tons of air bust attacks down in a row that seems too impossible to dodge this attack, however it can be avoided if you correct your perfect movement. * '''Variable Buster Brake: '''Bass.EXE has another two charged attack (thou the names are unconfirmed so they are unnamed charged attacks). When his arm glow blue, it can shoot into six individual panels in the fields in a horizontal figure-eight pattern. The other charge attack is that when Bass's arm glows red, it means that he can shoot up to twelve times in the field at once with a six-individual pattern. * '''Earth Breaker: '''When Bass.EXE rises out of reach, he can smite his target with an overhead of slamming like strike with his arm. The attack can ignore every defence and is able to break entire columns of the panels. Although the attack is also a big risk seeing that his life aura can drop of the duration meaning that he can have a serious vulnerability risk. * '''Air Burst: '''It is able to shoot a powerful green energy sphere which can be down his current row, but in ''Network Transmission, after launching the sphere it can be detonated by Bass.EXE into the centre of the area leaving an explosion filling the screen up. Bass GS * '''Gospel Claw: '''Bass can point at his opponent's area that can make Gospel's severed paws striking down the air that not only damage the victim but also cracking the two panels. * '''Gospel Breath: '''After using Gospel Claw, Bass.EXE can follow it up with a weaker yet deadly version of Gospel's signature breath move. Gospel's head appears spraying with his mouth across 2 columns, targeting the panels before Bass and the entire column beyond that. * '''Vanishing World: '''Again the Gospel head appears, which launches a massive laser that attacks the entire opponent's field. Considered to be the original Gospel's breath, plus any panels that ism the same row as Bass's. It can break every single panel, pierces through the player's durability and inflicts huge damage that it's not even funny. Defensive Abilities * '''Float: '''Bass.EXE floats for like forever, literally. Meaning that he is immune to panel effects by the opponent. * '''Life Aura: '''One of Bass's signature defence tactic, it implies that he stolen every single Get Ability from Dr Wily. Bass is shield by Life Aura. If an attack is less than 100 damage, it ignores the inflict damage. * '''High Speed: '''Bass.EXE for some reason abandons his Life Aura for no reason and instead was replaced with a new tactic known as High Speed which focuses on dark power and speed movement. The only way to hit him if he stands still. * '''Black Barrier: '''A black Barrier is used in his Bass XX form. It shields him with dark power that will absorb attacks up to 150 damage before it will dispersed. Other Attacks * '''Hell's Rolling: '''Bass's standard attack. He charges it up with and unleashes a black wheel to travel along the rows either above or under Bass. * '''Darkness Overlord: '''Bass.EXE gathers every single energy from the field and zooms to the centre of his opponent's front column unleashing a massive blast of dark energy across the two columns, cracking the two front columns when it touches the attack. Even if the opponent is standing on the same panel, they still take obstacle damage. * '''Chaos Nightmare: '''Similar to Darkness Overlord but he creates a growing giant dark-powered sphere on one of his hands and casts it down to the victim. The attack can destroy the original target's location and pierces invisibility and annihilate all panels in the impact area. * '''Sonic Storm: '''In his Bass XX form, he materialize Falzer's head and uses his signature move, a horizontal tornado attack that can cover up to 3 panels in the same row as Bass. Sonic Storm can also disperse barriers and auras. * '''Burning Breath: '''Similar to Gospel's breathe, it unleashes a powerful breath attack with the same range as Gospel's breath. * '''Spark Chaser: '''It can fire a laser beam that moves 90 degrees and can turn two times. * '''Homing Spark: '''Bass fires a slow yet deadly spark which can home into the opponents. * '''Delete Tower: '''Bass can throw 3-4 pairs of bombs that can erupt into a huge energy pillar. * '''Cross Burst: '''Bass can throw sparks creating 4 beams in a cross pattern. Equipment * '''Shooting Buster: '''He fills his opponent's field with a spray of firing machine-guns both out of his buster striking randomly of patterns of two panels at once. * '''Dark Arm Blade: '''If he hits the opponent with his dark-powered blade, he will warp behind them and sneak attack them . Attack from front has a long sword range while behind has a small range attack. Battle Chips * '''Tank Cannon: '''It is a null element. It is just a simple attack but if it's misses , the Tank Cannon will impact * '''Golem Hit: '''It is a break element. A Golem fist will fall to the victim's current panel. Attacking it either above or below. It will ignore his relative position. * '''Fire Burner: '''It is a Fire Element. It shoots streams of fire down to three panels the same row as him. Every targeted panel is broken. * '''Dark Sword: '''It is a sword element. It is similar to the dark chip when it comes to a range. Feats Strength * Can wield weapons and balls on energy which made him the size of a dwarf. * Overpowered FlameMan.EXE. * Can easily clash with MegaMan.EXE. * Blew up an entire island by just powering up. * Broke a plane with his energy blasts. * Can create energy beams that exceeds 300 million joules. * Blocked Hub Style Full Power Blast. * His energy beams can destroy buildings in one hit. * Earthbraker blows apart Hubstyle form. * Effortlessely stopped Nebula Grey with one finger and blasted a hole in his hand. * Easily took out a Devil Virus in one hit. * Power so strong his body can't handle it. * Aura strong enough to shake the earth. * Can create shockwaves with his punches. Speed * Can match Megaman.EXE's speed. * Managed to speed blitz Megaman.EXE with ease. * Defeated 100 warriors in just 0.02 seconds. * Dodged Megaman.EXE sword slices with ease. * Can move at FTL speeds and sanpped Megaman.EXE's sword in an instant. Durability * Survived being swallowed by Alpha. * Can tank hits from MegaMan.EXE. * Can create barriers to block graviton missiles. * Barely even fazed having his arm sliced in half and instantly regenerated it. * Tanked a sword attack that cut a building in half. * Tanked his own attacks. Skill * Is able to understand different types of power and different life resources. * Able to find different simplest meanings to obliterate his opponents. * Became the ultimate being by absorbing Megaman.EXE's power. Weaknesses * Very overconfident which can cripple him. * Sometimes leaves his opponents alive. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Copying Abilities